It Feels Just Like Yesterday
by DivaNikki
Summary: *Continuation/Missing Scene from the DOOL ep Tony DiMera Island Rescue, July 20, 2007. TANNA story featuring Jarlena.*


Note/Disclaimer: Just playing with a little Tony & Anna fan fiction. Please don't post bad comments. I'm just being creative! All rights belong to Ken Corday and NBC.

It Feels Just Like Yeserday

By: DivaNikki

_*Continuation/Missing Scene from the DOOL ep Tony DiMera Island Rescue, July 20, 2007. TANNA story featuring J&M. I'd consider this __NC17__. Thank you, Bea, for the title!*_

On the plane, Anna walked back into the room where John, Marlena and Tony were discussing the Vendetta. They stopped talking when they noticed her in the room. She had her eyes locked on Tony, who was smiling at her ear to ear, and she smiled back all giddy.

Tony: Oh, Anna. That's better.

She giggled and sat down by Tony as he nestled her in his arms once again.

Tony: No more tears.

Anna: No.

He kissed her cheek but pulled back when got a whif of an alluring, sweet scent that seemed very familiar to him. She looked at him perplexed wondering why he looked confused. He smelt her neck again.

Tony: That fragrance?

Anna: (smile) Yes. It's your favorite perfume.

She giggled happy that he noticed and remembered.

Tony: Oh, how sweet of you to remember.

He looked at her loving face touched that she still wanted to please him after all these years.

Rubbing his arm that was cuddled around her, Anna got another blast of shock as she was actually sitting here with him cuddled in his arms and talking to him: the real Tony.

Anna: You know, I just can't believe that you're coming home to Salem with me.

He chuckled, shocked himself it was actually happening. His chuckle stopped when her seductive tone interrupted.

Anna: We have a lot of lost time to make up for you know.

He happily moaned at her comment. She agreed back getting wicked thoughts. He knew by her tone she was only thinking of one thing and he wanted that, too. From the moment he kissed her, all memories of their past kisses and passionate love making flooded his mind. The last time he made love to her was over 20 years. He couldn't wait to get back to Salem in a warm, cozy bed and show her how much he still needed her after all this time.

Tony: Maybe I can come and stay with you?

Anna smiled. Of course he was going to stay with her. She wasn't going to leave him out of her sight.

Tony: I don't want to sound presumptious.

Anna's smile faded when she remembered exactly where she was staying...Roman's. Maybe she could just stay at a hotel with Tony and explain everything to Roman and not have Tony find out that she's been sort of involved with Roman. As Tony kept a contented smile on his face but a guilty one on Anna's, Marlena's voice was heard.

Marlena: I hope Roman doesn't mind.

Marlena quickly realized her mistake as she saw Anna's not so happy face staring up at her. Tony's smile faded as he loosened his embrace on Anna.

Anna: Oh, well...

Tony let her go and looked at them.

Tony: Excuse me?

Anna turned to Tony nervously and smiled hoping he wouldn't get mad.

Anna: Um...

Marlena, feeling very sorry and stupid for ruining such a precious moment, tried to help her old friend.

Marlena: I just meant...

Marlena stopped and looked at Anna not really knowing what to say.

Marlena: Well, you are living with Roman aren't you?

Anna, cursing Marlena inside, could only smile with a loss for words as Tony sat up not believing what he was hearing.

John motioned for Marlena to go to the other couch to give them some privacy. Marlena nodded and took his hand as she got up then they preceeded across the room. Tony had his eyes glued on Anna. She couldn't seem to look at him.

Tony: Anna, it may have been 20 years but I still can read your expressions quite well. What aren't you telling me?

Anna: Ok, i'll tell you but don't get upset.

Tony: Why would I get upset?

Anna: I returned back to Salem last month to help with the Brady-DiMera fued and...

Tony: Why? What did you have to do with that?

Anna: Well, I still have some of your stuff that you left behind when you disappeared and some of that stuff was old letters from Colleen Brady to Santo DiMera.

Tony nodded.

Tony: Yes, I remember.

Anna: Sami contacted me and I brought the letters to the Brady's and it was then that I reunited with everybody including Roman and of course Andre...

Tony: You were with Andre?

Marlena and John both looked over. Anna put her hands on his chest to calm him down.

Anna: Now, Darling, calm down.

Tony: I will not calm down! I don't want you near him ever again. Have you fogotten all the horrible things Andre has done to you in the past?

It was Anna's turn to get angry.

Anna: For a matter of fact I do and thank you so much for reminding me!

Tony couldn't help but smirk. There was his Anna. He always remembered how much fun he had fighting with her. Her face was even as gorgeous when she was angry with him and boy was she getting more angry at the second seeing his smile.

Anna: Why are you smiling? You think this is funny?

Tony chuckled and kissed her.

Tony: No, it's not funny. I was just thinking about something. Go on.

Anna: I didn't know it was Andre and neither did anyone else at that time. I thought it was you. I went over to the mansion for a dinner date with Andre and to give him the letters to occupy him while Hope looked through the mansion for the other set of letters.

Tony: Ahh. And how exactly did you "occupy" him?

Anna looked at him mouth wide.

Anna: Oh, I like that. How could you think I would do such a thing?

Tony: Well, you did think it was me.

Anna sighed and smiled.

Anna: I'll give you that one. Actually, some one drugged the wine and Andre and I passed out on the couch. Anyways, a few days later, I ran into Andre and his attitude and personality was just frightening and when I kissed him, I knew it wasn't you. I told everyone it couldn't possibly be you and that's when we figured everything out about the island.

Tony nodded.

Tony: And where does Roman come into all of this?

Anna: Well, it's kind of funny actually. It was nice reuniting with Roman again but Roman and I still can't stand each other. I mean, the man still gets on my nerves and we argue all the time except when we're talking about Carrie...

Tony grabbed Anna's hands and smiled.

Tony: Carrie. Oh my Gosh. How is she? She must be all grown up by now.

Anna smiled from ear to ear.

Anna: Yes. She lives in Switzerland and is happily married. I'm so proud of her. We talk all the time. I'm planning on visiting her this Christmas. Perhaps you could go with me. Carrie will be so happy to see you. Which reminds me I should tell her that I found you. She's been worried.

Anna got up and walked over to her purse.

Tony: What are you doing?

Anna: I'm getting my cell phone.

Tony: Cell phone?

Anna looked at Tony and smiled.

Anna: You are in for a big surprise with all the technology you missed out on. We'll get to all that later.

Anna quickly texted Carrie then pulled out a photo from her wallet of her, Carrie, and Austin last time she was with them in April when they met up in Paris. She sat back down next to Tony and handed it to him. He put his hand over his mouth and chuckled happily. Anna felt tears springing to her eyes. Even though Carrie was Roman's, Tony had always treated her like his own and Carrie adored him. She loved him more than any other man Anna had ever been involved with...even Nikki...and he was a Prince.

Tony: She's beautiful.

Anna nodded and wiped away tears.

Anna: (whimper) You can keep that.

Tony looked over at her and chuckled.

Tony: Are you crying again?

Anna laughed.

Anna: Happy tears.

Tony kissed her and wrapped his arms around her again.

Tony: I don't want to ruin the mood but about Roman...

Anna: Too late. Already ruined.

Tony: I'm sorry but you still haven't told me how and why you're living with him.

Anna: You keep interrupting me.

Tony: I won't anymore.

Anna: I wasn't planning on staying in Salem that long until I found out about you of course, so Roman said I could stay in his guest bedroom instead of a hotel.

Tony: Ah, I see. So, he was just helping you out like an old friend?

Anna: Yes. Mm-hm.

Anna fiddled with one of her finger nails.

Tony: Is there more?

Tony left her embrace again and looked at her seriously.

Tony: Are you and Roman involved?

Anna: What do you mean?

Tony: You know what I mean.

Anna: I don't know.

Tony: What do you mean you don't know?

Anna: It's kind of complicated.

Tony: Anna, our relationship was always complicated but we were still very much "involved."

Anna heard his innuendo and looked at him seriously not being able to lie.

Anna: Roman and I slept together.

Much to Anna's surprise, Tony didn't seem mad or shocked. He just seemed a little bewildered.

Tony: But you said you and Roman can't stand each other.

Anna: Well, we can't. Remember how you and I always faught but then...made up?

Tony: Ah. I see. So, you two slept together but you don't know where you two stand?

Anna: Exaclty. It was just a heat of the moment thing and I don't want a relationship with him. I still have feelings for him like an ex-wife and old friend should have but the problem is I don't know how he feels about this and I am still staying in his guest room.

Tony nodded.

Tony: It's up to you but all I can say is when you get back tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand.

Anna: I hope so. You're not mad?

Tony: How could I be mad? I mean, I do cringe at any man that you've been involved with other than me but I haven't been with you for over 20 years and lord knows I haven't been a saint either.

Anna felt a pain of jealousy sting at her.

Anna: Ah, yes, those two nature girls. How come history always seems to repeat itself?

Tony: What are you talking about?

Anna: Have you not forgotten nature girl #1: Jasmine?

Tony: Jasmine? My God. I-I haven't thought about her in years.

Anna: Ok, well let's not start.

Tony: What? Are you jealous?

Anna: Look, I might not be your wife anymore legally, but I was still your wife when you disappeared and I don't like the fact that you were with other women.

Tony: You were with other men.

Anna: Well, that's different. I wasn't dead like we thought you were.

Tony: Can I ask you a question?

Anna: Sure.

Tony: Have you been married since I left?

Anna: No. I've dated but there hasn't been anyone that serious.

Tony: Kids?

Anna: Just Carrie.

Tony nodded.

Anna: (teasing) What about you?

Tony laughed and kissed her cheek.

Tony: Oh, Anna. You haven't changed a bit have you?

Anna: Do you want me to change?

Tony: No, that's who I fell in love with and that's who I still love.

Anna looked up into his eyes.

Anna: You do?

Tony: I've always loved you, Anna. 20 years might've changed my appearance and perhaps even some of my personality but it hasn't changed my heart.

She smiled in awe.

Anna: I still love you.

They shared one more kiss before she rested her head on his chest as his tan fingers stroked her blonde, silky curls.

Later, Tony opened his eyes and looked around. The room was fairly dark with most of the window shields closed and the dim lighting above and it was quiet except for the sound of the engine. The sky outside was all sunset and across the room John and Marlena were sound asleep in each other's embrace on the couch. He looked down expecting to see Anna asleep on his lap but she was gone and she wasn't in the room. It was a private jet, there couldn't be too many places for her to go, he chuckled to himself. He got up and stretched before walking to the back. Going past the curtain and past the bathroom and storage hallway, he found Anna in the little back room/kitchen area standing by the counter taking an asprin with water.

Tony: Anna?

Anna jumped and whimpered and brought the glass away from her lips before turning around to see him standing in the doorway.

Anna: You startled me.

Tony walked in and closed the curtain behind him.

Tony: I'm sorry.

Anna: I thought you were sleeping?

Tony: I just woke up. What are you doing?

Anna: I have a head ache. I was going to take it with the champagne up front but I figured that would probably make it worse so I came back here for some water.

She turned back to the counter and took the second asprin. He wrapped his arms around her from behind as she put the glass in the sink.

Tony: Did you sleep?

Anna: Just a little. I'm not very tired.

She leaned her head back against him and they stayed in this position for a minute or so.

Anna: Tony?

Tony: Hm?

Anna: I know you said you always loved me but did you ever think about me when you were on the island?

Tony: Of course. All the time.

Anna: Really?

Tony: Yes. You have no idea how tortorous it was for me not knowing what you were doing, how you were, who you were with, how you looked...that's why I was so shocked when I first saw you earlier. You were like a 20 year fantasy come true.

He sighed and kissed her neck.

Tony: My Contessa.

Anna closed her eyes as she felt his lips cascading softly along her neck.

Anna: You haven't said that to me since 1985.

He didn't hear her giggle but he sure felt it.

Tony: I haven't been able to call you that since 1985 but I will say that to you as many times as you'd like now.

She smiled and turned around in his arms to look at him.

Anna: Contessa...I don't hold that title anymore.

He clearly heard sadness in her voice.

Tony: You'll always be my Contessa no matter what.

Anna smiled but rolled her eyes at her own thoughts.

Anna: Yeah, your Contessa...one that's changed inside and out.

Tony: Everyone changes after that many years but you're still beautiful and you're more mature but you're still the Anna DiMera I married all those years ago.

Anna twitched her lips teasingly.

Anna: Which time?

He threw his head back and laughed.

Tony: And I see you've still got that sharp tongue of yours.

Anna slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Anna: Yes...I do.

Slowly, their heads came together and their lips brushed together ever so slightly. Their lips teased this way a few times before their kisses became passionate. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she pushed her tongue against his wantingly. Thank God John and Marlena were sleeping. Normally she wasn't this passionate in public, especially on a plane right in the next room from her friends, but right now she didn't care. She couldn't think about anything but him at this moment.

She couldn't quite catch her breath as his mouth met hers over and over again. The feel of her tongue upon his once again along his body pressed against hers was putting them both in a firey spell. She grabbed at his shirt bringing him closer to her wanting to feel more of him underneath. He bent down and grabbed her leg bringing it to rest on his hip as he pushed into her. She gasped at the sensation and broke their kiss. They stared in each other's eyes with a want, a yearning that was built up for over 20 years. He couldn't believe he was holding her like this again. This was his Anna.

He looked down at her chest pressed up against his as he felt the skin of her thigh against his fingers. He kissed her ever so slightly but pushed his hips into hers again in want. She breathed heavy against his lips feeling his growing arousal. Putting her hand behind his head, she pushed his mouth against hers hard. Her tongue captured his in a heated dance, delighting him. Lost in their passionate kiss, hands started to roam. She caressed his hair as the other ran feverishly along his back. He grabbed at her hair pushing her mouth closer into his as his other ran from her leg to her stomach but stopped once he was under her chest. Desperate, she moved her hand over his and pushed his hand upward cupping her. With that response, he grabbed at her like a man possessed. His mouth left hers and traveled down her neck, sucking and biting. She didn't even hear her own moan as she leaned her head back. This was becoming too much. It was like torture. She needed him now. Hell, it's been 20 years.

He stopped his assualts on her neck when he felt her hands start to undo his pants in fury. He reached back and unzipped her pink dress. Once his pants were un done, she feverishly un-buttoned his shirt revealing his chest. They looked at each other and with out going any further in undressing eachother they passionately kissed again. He turned her around and took two steps until her back hit the wall. She gasped into his mouth as he yanked off the lace under her dress and then pushed her dress up around her waist. In one fast move, he lifted her up with her legs wrapped around his waist. She held him tightly and gently bit his lower lip as they became one. The sensation of raw passion, and love emotion all together at that moment was too much and driving each other over the edge.

Their heavy breath and sighs were the only sound in the room as their bodies met each other over again in a hurry as if they would be interrupted or stopped at anytime. She dug her nails into his back holding onto him for dear life not wanting to let him go. He kissed her, muffling her moans trying to silence his groans as well. They were in their own world but in the back of his mind he still knew that two people were in the next room.

Tony: If this is a dream...

He was interrupted by Anna's tight whimper.

Tony: ...It's the best one I have ever had.

Anna heard his words and she would have laughed if it wasn't for the incredible sensations taking over her body at that very moment. She felt herself getting close and threw her head back against the wall as she lost her breath. He leaned back from her face just enough to watch her fall over the edge. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. God, it's been so long. It took all his strength to hold out. She couldn't help but cry out loudly as pleasure racketed through out her body. His rumbled groan followed hers as he buried his face in her hair. Their bodies were shaking as they continued holding onto each other. Shortly after, they relaxed and t held each other lovingly. He lifted his head and they looked at each other. He saw her slightly smile and then kissed him gently. "Wow" was the last thing he heard her say before he set her back down.

A little later, Tony and Anna walked back into the room holding hands. Anna looked a little anxious as she saw Marlena awake sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Marlena noticed them and smiled. They smiled back and sat down. Anna leaned over and whispered.

Anna: Do you think they know we...

Tony: I don't know and to tell you the truth, I don't care.

She smiled and wiped off some left over lipstick on his lips.

Tony: It feels just like yesterday, huh?

She giggled and nodded agreeing as John walked out of the cockpit.

John: We're touching down in 20 minutes.

Anna grabbed Tony's hand as she looked out one of the windows behind them.

Anna: This is it.

Tony sighed.

Tony: Yeah.

Anna turned back to him.

Anna: What's wrong?

Tony: I'm just a little nervous.

Anna: Don't worry, honey. I'll be by you all the way.

He looked at her and caressed her cheek. Now being back, what does the future have in store him?

THE END FOR NOW.

BRING TANNA & MY VETS BACK TO DOOL!


End file.
